Assassin's Creed: Assassino
by Salem75
Summary: 1503, Rome est désormais sous la coupe des Templiers grâce à l'influente famille des Borgia. Les Assassins, menés par Ezio Auditore, sont désormais en position de faiblesse due à la perte de leur bastion à Monterigioni ainsi que du vol de la Pomme. Pour espérer pouvoir vaincre les Borgia, Ezio réalise vite qu'il doit reformer son Ordre en déclin et former de nouveaux Assassins...
1. SYNCHRONISATION ANIMUS

**Assassin's Creed**

**-Assassino-**

1503, Rome est désormais sous la coupe des Templiers grâce à l'influente famille des Borgia. Les Assassins, menés par Ezio Auditore, sont désormais en position de faiblesse due à la perte de leur bastion à Monterigioni ainsi que du vol de la Pomme.

Pour espérer pouvoir vaincre les Borgia, Ezio réalise très vite qu'il doit reformer son Ordre en déclin. Pour cela il devra se mettre en quête de Citoyens prêt à se battre et à devenir les nouveaux Assassins…

**SYNCHRONISATION ANIMUS**

_Roma, 1507_

Urgalio Darina, marchand d'arme de son état, déambulait dans les rues bondées de Rome, s'arrêtant ça et là devant les étales de la place du Sénat. Son humeur était au plus haut et cela se comprenait : il venait de décrocher un contrat se comptant en millions de florentins avec le Haut Conseil de Rome. Ses « marchandises » serviront à armer les soldats de l'Etat face aux agressions extérieurs… Ou du moins à assoir la main mise qu'avaient les politiciens sur Rome, et par extension les Borgia. Dans son apparente sérénité, il ne pouvait échapper à cette étrange sensation qu'on le suivait. Il n'avait pas tort. Mais il avait beau regarder derrière lui et aux alentours, il n'arrivait pas à identifier la menace. Elle était pourtant toute proche. Plus précisément au dessus de lui, à quelques toits de maisons de sa position. Là une personne encapuchonnée le regardait d'un regard orangée, signe typique de ce que l'on appelait la Vision d'Aigle. Seul les Assassins pouvaient se vanter de la posséder. Elle permettait à ses possesseurs d'identifier ses ennemis de ses alliés. Urgalio apparaissait en surbrillance or dans une foule compacte et bruyante où n'importe quelle autre personne perdrait sa cible. L'Assassin laissa sa cible avancer d'une centaine de mètre avant de sauter de son perchoir pour atterrir tout en douceur dans une charrette de foin, sans un bruit. Il en sortit très vite, telle une bourrasque qui serait passé dans les rues bouillonnantes de la place. Sa cible était toujours devant lui. Il décocha un regard à deux courtisanes qui se trouvaient non loin de là afin d'attirer sa cible. Urgalio ne pût résister aux regards enjôleurs des filles et s'approcha d'elles tout sourire. Désormais son attention était totalement détournée d'un éventuel poursuivant. C'était le moment propice à l'exécution de sa besogne. Le vendeur de mort s'accouda à un mur de brique dans un petit renfoncement pour détailler les deux aguicheuses.

-Bonjour mes jolies… Que diriez-vous de m'accompagner chez…

Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une dague lui transperça le dos. Les courtisanes s'évanouirent dans la nature, laissant l'homme seul avec son agresseur. Urgalio se retourna afin de fixer les yeux de l'homme qui l'avait poignardée…. Ou plutôt la femme. Elle portait une tunique blanche avec un capuchon levée sur sa tête. Des mèches blondes volaient au vent avec la brise de la journée. Il baissa les yeux pour voir sa main gauche s'approcher de sa gorge avant qu'une autre lame jaillisse et ne transperce sa carotide, le tuant sur le coup. La femme lui décocha un dernier regard avant de lui donner une ultime bénédiction.

-Requiescat _in pace._

_Sur ce elle tourna les talons et se mêla à la foule. Lorsque l'on découvrit le corps quelques secondes après, elle avait disparue._

**ERROR SYSTEM…**

**DESYNCHRONISATION …**

Alexandra se réveilla de cet étrange rêve avant de réaliser où elle était. Deux laborantins se trouvaient près d'elle, analysant des données sur leurs écrans tandis qu'un homme en arme gardait l'entrée de ce qu'elle identifia comme un laboratoire. Elle se trouvait attachée à un curieux appareil qu'elle identifia tout de suite : l'Animus. La machine des Templiers crée par Abstergo qui leur permettait de fouiller la mémoire génétique des sujets. Elle voulue lever la tête mais en fût empêcher par une horrible migraine.

-Docteur, elle se réveille. Annonça une scientifique.

-Parfait. Peut-être avancerons-nous plus vite maintenant.

La jeune fille tenta de faire disparaître les étoiles qui scintillaient devant ses yeux sans succès.

-Doucement Mademoiselle Mancini. Vous avez été blessé durant votre petite tentative d'enlever Desmond Myles avec vos amis Assassins. Vous avez eût plus de chance que les autres. Un léger trauma et un coma d'1 mois.

1 mois ? Se dit-elle. Elle tenta une nouvelles fois de se lever, sans plus de succès.

-Je ne vous dirais rien. Affirma-t-elle.

-Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas ici pour ça.

Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre :

- Nous avons trouvé votre dossier dans nos archives.

Il désigna une pochette cartonnée posée sur le bureau.

-Très intéressant. Vous êtes la descendante directe d'une longue lignée d'Assassins. Pas aussi ancienne que celle de Monsieur Myles mais qui a joué tout de même un rôle important dans l'Histoire de votre Ordre. Et voyons… Ah oui, fit-il en parcourant son dossier. Vous êtes soupçonnée de diriger la cellule Italienne des Assassins. Etonnant qu'une personne de votre importance ait fait partie d'une simple mission d'extraction. Votre Ordre doit vraiment manquer d'adeptes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Croyez ce que vous voulez Templier. Votre arrogance sera votre perte.

-Je ne crois pas non… Fit-il en fermant sa pochette. Bien. Etant donné que notre sujet principal est parti…

-Desmond vous a filé entre les doigts ?! S'écria-t-elle avec un sourire. Dommage pour vous.

-Et dommage pour vous également mademoiselle. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous rattraperons Monsieur Myles très vite. Mais en attendant vous allez le remplacer. Voyez-vous nous pensions, à tort, que Desmond était le seul qui pourrait par l'intermédiaire de ses ancêtres nous conduire à l'artéfact que nous cherchons. Mais par un curieux jeu du sort vous êtes venues à nous. Et après recherche dans nos bases de données, il se pourrait qu'une de vos ancêtres pourraient nous aider.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Nous allons remonter en 1500, dans l'Italie de la Renaissance. A l'époque d'Ezio Auditore, l'ancêtre de Desmond qui a prit possession de la Pomme en cette période.

-Et vous espérez la retrouver grâce à moi ?

-C'est une possibilité. Nous savons que votre ancêtre était une proche d'Ezio. Malheureusement, comme d'habitude, nous ne pouvons pas arriver tout de suite à la mémoire qui nous intéresse. Nous allons devoir revivre certains évènements de votre ancêtre pour pouvoir accéder à ce souvenir.

-Bastardi !

-Oh. J'espérais une meilleure coopération de votre part. Si vous ne nous facilité pas la tâche nous serons dans l'obligation de vous replonger dans le coma. Sa sera plus long certes, mais au final vous mourrez et nous aurons ce que nous voulons. A moins que vous nous aidiez de votre plein gré. Bien entendu je ne peux pas vous promettre de vous libérer après ça… Nous sommes toujours ennemis. Mais vous vivrez. Alors ?

Alexandra y réfléchit quelques secondes. Mieux valait faire ce que ces Templiers voulaient pour le moment. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de s'échapper. Alors que s'il la plongeait immédiatement dans le coma elle n'aurait aucune chance.

-Je suis prête. Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

-Ah, vous voilà devenu raisonnable. Bien. Mademoiselle Pinker, je vous en prie.

Sa collègue s'approcha alors d'elle et mit en marche la machine. Un léger bourdonnement se fit entendre. Une visière en verre coulissa devant sa vision. Quelques secondes plus tard les yeux de la jeune Assassin commencèrent à devenir lourd… Trop lourd…


	2. Sequence 1: Rencontre et Choix

**SYNCHRONISATION…**

**SEQUENCE 1 : Rencontre et Choix**

_Roma, 1503_

Béatrice Simoni, jeune fille de la rue, écoutait avec un intérêt modéré ce que lui disait une de ses amies courtisanes sur la nécessité de soigner son apparence. Il faut dire qu'avec son pantalon en toile grisâtre et sa veste tâchée elle offrait un sérieux contraste avec Rita et sa nouvelle robe verte pomme, son profond décolleté et l'ouverture qui laissait entrevoir le haut de ses cuisses.

- Regarde-toi, continua-t-elle. Tu es fine avec de jolies formes. Tu pourrais être très séduisante si tu y mettais du tient. Et par pitié change moi ces vêtements. On dirait presque un homme.

-C'est mon habit de « travail » Rita… Comme toi…

Son amie s'esclaffa.

-Hé bien à choisir… Toi tu passes ton temps à courir les rues de Rome, à tenter de voler les bourses des gens en évitant les gardes, sautant et escaladant les maisons. Moi je peux allez presque où bon me semble. Je suis toujours bien habillée et pouponnée.

-Chouette vie si on passe sur le nombre de signore qui demande tes faveurs. Tu n'en a pas assez au bout d'un moment ?

Elle dénigra ces paroles d'un geste de la main.

-C'est un travail comme un autre. Et puis on peut quelque fois tomber sur de beaux spécimens…

-Ha Rita…

-Et puis n'est-ce pas comme ça que ta mère a rencontré…

-Stop ! On passe à autre chose s'il te plaît.

-Bueno… Oh regarde il capitano. Hello bello ! Fit-elle en apostrophant le chef de patrouille Borgia.

-A ce soir ma belle ! Lui répondit-il en gonflant le torse pour impressionner ses hommes.

Une fois la patrouille passée, Béa réprima une grimace de dégoût.

-Un larbin des Borgia Rita ?! Comment peux-tu…

-Tututu. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ces idiots une fois soûlé se mettent à parler plus que raison.

-A quoi cela te sert-il ?

Elle baissa la tête, prenant un air de conspiratrice.

-L'établissement où je…

-Travail.

La courtisane ricana une nouvelle fois.

-Oui. Hé bien nous faisons remonter les informations que nous recueillons à…

Elle baissa encore la voix.

-L'Assassino.

Béatrice se mit à rire franchement, se moquant de son amie qui lui jetait un regard mauvais.

-Franchement Rita… Fit-elle en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Tu penses réellement que tu fournis des informations à cet homme ? Voyons…

-Pense ce que tu veux. Moi au moins je sers une cause en laquelle je crois. Et toi Béa en quoi crois-tu ? Tu ne fais même pas partie de la Guilde des Voleurs de Rome.

-Ces incapables ? Peu m'importe. Cette « fraternité » des voleurs. Quelle idiotie ! On gagne beaucoup plus en opérant en solo.

-La preuve au vu de tes vêtements, fit-elle dédaigneuse.

-Bon allez Rita je dois te laisser. Lui répondit-elle pour couper court à la discussion. Je vois plusieurs bourses qui n'attendent que moi. Et puis tu as… Une mission à remplir, non ? La provoqua-t-elle de nouveau en rigolant.

La courtisane ne lui répondit même pas et continua sa route. La jeune voleuse se mêla à la foule, tentant de passer incognito. Elle réussit à soulager plusieurs personnes de leur argent sans difficultés grâce à sa dextérité acquise durant toutes ses années passées dans la rue. Gamine elle avait eût de la chance de pouvoir passer son enfance sans trop de casse ou finir enlevée pour un quelconque trafic. A la mort de sa mère à 14 ans, elle avait fuit la maison close qui l'avait recueillit et commencer sa carrière de voleuse. Elle avait été initiée par un vieux briscard du vol à la « retraite ». Il lui enseigna toutes les subtilités et les techniques nécessaires à sa survie dans les rues de Rome. Grâce à son entraînement elle était capable de se fondre dans la population, de courir de longues minutes, escalader le plus difficile des murs et voler de toits en toits pour échapper à ses poursuivants. En dernier recours elle possédait une dague, cadeau de son mentor qu'elle accrochait au bas de son dos, cachée par sa veste. Cette arme était parfaite pour un corps à corps mais contre une patrouille armée d'épées ou de hallebardes elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. La clef pour ne pas se retrouver enfermée ou tuée était de ne pas se faire repérer et éviter autant que possible d'attitrer l'attention. Sa petite collecte dura près de deux heures. Alors qu'elle allait stopper ses larcins pour rentrer dans son repaire, la jeune fille aperçut un homme au loin qui fendait la foule d'un pas décidé. Elle apercevait une épée à sa hanche et son visage était recouvert d'une capuche qui se terminait en forme de bec. Sans doute un quelconque notable qui ne voulait pas se faire voir durant ses petites affaires personnelles. En tant que tel il y avait de forte chance que sa bourse soit bien pleine. Béatrice suivit un groupe de menuisiers qui allait dans la bonne direction pour s'approcher de l'inconnu. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour le rattraper, passant de groupes d'un groupe de passant à l'autre, et enfin pouvoir tendre la main vers sa ceinture… Qui fût attrapée par l'homme avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir.

-Aie, bastardi.

-De bien vilains mots dans la bouche d'une jeune fille. Fit l'inconnu d'un ton amusé.

-Lâchez-moi et je vous montrerais ce qu'une jeune fille est capable, fit-elle en tentant d'attraper sa dague avec son autre main.

L'homme dût s'attendre à ce qu'elle tentait de faire car il lui prit également l'autre bras, l'immobilisant totalement.

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'en arriver là.

Un homme cria dans la foule, une de ses précédentes victimes, et appela un groupe de quatre soldats au couleur des Borgia.

-On m'a volé mon argent, fit-il en agitant les mains.

Puis ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Béa.

-C'est cette fille j'en suis sûr ! Elle m'a bousculé ! Attrapez-là. Fouillez-là !

La Romaine en profita pour décocher un violent coup de pieds dans le genou de l'inconnu qui avait desserré temporairement son emprise sur elle. Il grogna un instant en s'agrippant l'endroit visé. Elle en profita pour s'échapper et grimpa en vitesse un mur de maison situé sur sa droite. Une fois hissée sur les toits, elle jeta un regard en arrière pour apercevoir les gardes tenter de la suivre et l'homme à la capuche qui la fixait. Elle lui fit une petite révérence exagérée et détala le plus vite possible. Elle connaissait sa ville natale comme sa poche, à l'inverse de ses poursuivants qui venaient principalement d'autres citées. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à les distancer, sautant de toits en toits et manquant plusieurs fois de glisser sur des tuiles mal posées. Peste soit les mauvais artisans de Rome. Après plusieurs minutes d'une course effrénée, elle descendit des toits par une échelle pour se retrouver de nouveau parmi la foule. Elle était en sueur, ses muscles endoloris par la poursuite. La voleuse commença à marcher l'air de rien, tentant de disparaître dans la foule. Elle passa devant une échoppe de fruit et subtilisa une pomme qu'elle croqua de bon cœur. Que l'homme encapuchonné aille au diable. Il lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux et l'avait éloigné de son « chez elle ». Il était déjà tard et par les temps qui couraient il valait mieux ne pas traîner dans les rues de Rome. Béatrice remonta donc vers le nord, non sans détrousser quelques malheureux passants qui ne prenaient pas garde à leurs sacoches. Il faisait maintenant nuit et la jeune fille venait tout juste de passer l'angle d'une ruelle qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec la patrouille qui l'avait poursuivie il avait de ça quelques heures. Fichue poisse ! Les hommes des Borgia la reconnurent tout de suite et l'encerclèrent rapidement.

-Hé bien on dirait finalement que l'on va pouvoir s'amuser. Dit l'un d'eux.

-Un conseil petite voleuse : laisse toi faire et peut-être que nous te laisserons la vie sauve.

Elle dégaina sa dague instinctivement et se mit en position de combat, comme son mentor le lui avait apprit. Chose bien futile car ses agresseurs disposaient d'épées et d'une hallebarde avec une détente bien supérieure à elle. A peine s'approcherait-elle qu'elle serait immédiatement embrochée…

-Lâche ton arme petite…

-Venez donc la chercher, bastardi ! Vous n'avez rien entre les jambes ! A cinq contre une, vous hésitez encore ! Lâches ! Larbins des Borgia, vous n'avez aucun honneur !

Un des soldats s'énerva.

-Ferme la sale catin ! On va voir si tu pourras encore parler lorsque l'on t'aura…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le garde s'écroula, une tache de sang se dessinant sur sa poitrine. Il regarda son ventre, surpris. Un couteau de lancé y était figé. Il s'écroula.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

Une ombre tomba des toits pour se poster entre elle et ses agresseurs. Il portait une tunique blanche avec un capuchon levé sur sa tête. Sa silhouette et sa démarche était indubitablement celle d'un homme musclé et sûr de lui. Elle reconnu en lui l'inconnu de tout à l'heure à qui elle avait faussé compagnie.

-Partez tant qu'il en est encore temps. Lança le nouveau venu.

Pour seule réponse ils se jetèrent sur lui en criant. L'individu esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante les attaques des gardes. Il dévia une attaque d'un des soldats pour lui assener un coup de poing magistral, lui broyant le nez. Il se jeta ensuite sur un autre, fit apparaître la lame d'une dague camouflée dans sa manche et l'abattit sur lui. Un bruit de gargouillis se fit entendre et il tomba à terre, mort. Un des hommes de main des Borgia tenta de lui asséner un coup d'épée, mais celle-ci fût parée. L'inconnu assena alors un grand coup de lame en diagonal de la poitrine de l'homme. Il laissa tomber son épée et s'agrippa le buste, tentant vainement d'arrêter le sans qui s'échappait. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Un autre tenta de le prendre à revers, bien mal lui en a prit : le guerrier pointa son bras sur lui. Aussitôt une forte détonation s'ensuivit et le garde s'écroula, un petit trou ensanglanté entre les deux yeux. Le dernier décida finalement de s'échapper. Béatrice se mit en travers de son chemin. Il était hors de question qu'il s'échappe. Il fût tellement surpris de la voir sur son passage qu'il alla s'empaler sur sa dague. Une fois à terre la jeune femme l'acheva d'un geste rageur. Elle sentit aussitôt la présence de l'autre homme derrière elle. Elle se retourna et le fixa, méfiante. Après quelques longues secondes de silence à se jauger, elle lui lança :

-Merci de m'avoir aidé. Mais je contrôlais parfaitement la situation.

-A n'en pas douté, lui répondit l'homme amusé.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

L'inconnu continua de se murer dans son silence avant de lui tendre la main.

-La libération de Rome a commencé. Dit-il simplement. Je t'ai observé depuis notre rencontre. Tu es forte et tu ne manques pas d'adresse. Je t'offre la possibilité de nous rejoindre dans la lutte contre les Borgia et de commencer une vie honnête.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Et qui est ce « nous » ?

-Les Assassins.

La jeune Romaine se remémora les étranges rumeurs autours de cet Ordre. Son amie Rita semblait les considérer comme les libérateurs de Rome, comme de nombreux autres habitants de Rome.

-Tu es Ezio Auditore n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui fit une courte révérence.

-A votre service Madonna. Alors que décides-tu ?

Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Peut-être que se mettre au service d'une cause qui dépassait sa simple existence serait un but louable. De plus cet homme, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, lui inspirait confiance et dégageait une espèce de magnétisme qui l'attirait malgré elle.

-D'accord messere Auditore. Je vous suis.

Il acquiesça et lui fit signe de l'accompagner. Il se mit à marcher d'un bon pas, droit devant lui, la jeune fille sur ses talons.

-Doucement Ezio… Je peux vous appeler Ezio non ?

Il sourit.

-Bien sûr. Et toi qu'elle est ton nom ?

-Béatrice Simoni, la meilleure voleuse de tout Rome.

L'Assassin acquiesça, amusée du ton de sa jeune recrue.

Il leur fallut plus d'une heure pour atteindre leur destination : une entrée de souterrain menant aux égouts de Rome. Elle plissa le nez de dégoût.

-Vous ne pensez tout de mê…

Il ne la laissa pas finir et lui agrippa la main pour la faire descendre de l'échelle.

-Les souterrains nous aident à nous déplacer dans Rome sans nous faire repérer. Expliqua-t-il. De plus l'odeur n'est pas aussi désagréable que ça.

-Ne me dites pas que votre quartier général se situe dans les égouts ! Fit-elle de mauvaise humeur. Je risque de revenir sur ma promesse…

Ezio lui décocha un regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré.

-Non. Il se situe sur une petite Ile à l'Ouest de Rome.

-L'ile Tibérine ? Personne n'y va là bas.

-Justement. Ah. Voilà notre sortie fit-il en indiquant une échelle sur sa droite.

Béa le suivit une nouvelle fois, tentant difficilement de monter sur les échelons rouillés. Une fois son escalade finit, Ezio referma la trappe et la précéda dans le bâtiment. La jeune fille fût surprise de ce qu'elle découvrit : l'endroit faisait penser à une maison Syrienne, décorée avec goût de plusieurs tapis, fauteuil et étagères remplies de livres qu'elle imagina très ancien étant donné l'état des reliures. En tant que bonne professionnelle elle évalua rapidement la quantité d'argent qu'un voleur habile pourrait en tirer.

Un feu ronflait dans une petite cheminée, où un homme se tenait, les bras croisés dans le dos. En apercevant la jeune femme il fronça des sourcils.

-Que nous ramènes-tu là Ezio ?

-La nouvelle génération Niccolo… Du moins je l'espère. Voici Béatrice Simoni, je l'ai aidé à se débarrasser d'une patrouille Borgia.

-Et pourquoi étiez-vous poursuivie ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-J'ai été… Victime d'une injustice.

Devant l'air septique de Niccolo, Ezio s'empressa de préciser :

-Une voleuse. Elle a démontré de bonnes aptitudes qui pourraient servir notre cause.

-Hum. Pourquoi pas. Pour le moment les Borgia ne font que consolider leurs positions sans réelles avancées. Mes espions ratissent tout Rome en quête d'information sur nos ennemis. Mets ce temps à profit pour former cette jeune fille. Si tu réussis je réviserais mon jugement quand à ton idée de former de nouvelles recrues à partir du « peuple ».

Il prit congé d'un hochement de tête et sortit de la pièce.

-Charmant, fit remarquer Béatrice.

-A toi de le faire changer d'avis… Je ne te cacherais pas que j'attends beaucoup de toi. Tu es la première recrue que j'envisage de former. Le début d'une nouvelle ère pour la Confrérie.

-Rien que ça…

Il la regarda intensément avant de s'approcher d'elle et de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

-Sache qu'une fois que tu auras accepté de me suivre, tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière. La route sera longue et difficile et ta survie n'est pas assurée. Ce sera une vie faite de souffrances et de sacrifices. Nous préservons la Lumière dans l'Ombre. Nous sommes des Assassins. Car rien n'est vrai et tout est permit. Es-tu prêtes à devenir l'une des nôtres ?

Elle hésita un instant. Cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine semblait lui faire pleinement confiance, misant de grands espoirs en elle, chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps.

-Je le suis.

-Alors va te reposer et demain nous commencerons ton entraînement. Fit-il, visiblement soulagé, en désignant une servante qui attendait sous une arche de pierre.

Elle s'inclina légèrement et suivit la matrone. Celle-ci s'appelait Keria et avait été sauvée des griffes d'une des patrouilles des Borgia. Désormais elle aidait les Assassins comme elle le pouvait. Après avoir descendue une volée de marche elles débouchèrent sur une vaste salle où plusieurs couchettes s'alignaient, avec chacune à leurs pieds une grosse malle fermée. Les murs étaient à nus, où seuls des bannières de l'Ordre des Assassins pendaient.

-Charmante décoration… Et mes affaires ? Je n'ai pas eût le temps d'en prendre avec moi.

-Messer Ezio m'a commandé les vêtements des Apprentis. Venez.

Elle sortit alors d'une des malles une tenue grisâtre qu'elle étendit sur le lit située en face. L'habit était très simple : un pantalon et une tunique de même couleur blanche surmontée d'une capuche. Si quelques mots devaient la définir : simple, anonyme et fonctionnelle.

-Sa conception m'a posée de sérieuses difficultés. J'ai dus suivre une procédure bien particulière décrite dans un des antiques ouvrages du Maître. Une combinaison intéressante de diverses matières très difficile à se procurer. Le résultat est étonnant. La tenue est légère mais solide. Elle est capable d'absorber un coup léger de poignard et même dans certains cas d'un carreau d'arbalète. J'espère seulement que vous n'aurez pas à vous en rendre compte dans la réalité.

La jeune Romaine continua à scruter silencieusement sa tenue, songeuse.

-On peut la teindre ?

La matrone pouffa.

-Pourquoi pas. Sa résistance n'en sera pas altérer. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit mademoiselle.

Elle engloba le reste des couchages vides.

-Je suis seule ?

-Pour le moment. Cet endroit a été aménagé pour accueillir les aspirants. Vous êtes la première. Je pense bien que la Maître attend beaucoup de vous.

-Merci Keria.

La servante sortir de la pièce et remonta les escaliers. Alicia se hâta de se déshabiller et d'enfiler sa tenue pour dormir, une version plus fine de son uniforme d'aspirante. Un autre feu de cheminait crépitait au milieu du dortoir, la plongeant dans ses songes. Sa vie d'autrefois était maintenant terminée. Sans s'en rendre compte elle agrippa ses anciens habits et s'approcha de l'âtre. Elle les lança ensuite dans le feu. Un geste symbolique qui lui permettait de rompre avec son ancienne existence. Désormais elle était prête.


	3. Sequence 2: Doutes

**Et voici la suite ^^ J'en profite pour remercier les personnes qui suive la fiction ^^ et également ceux qui prennent le temps de poster un petit commentaire ****. Vos remarques et conseil m'aident beaucoup dans la suite de cette aventure! Bisous**  
-

**SEQUENCE 2 : Entrainement**

La nuit avait été agitée. Elle n'avait cessé de se tourner et retourner sur sa couchette, l'esprit occupé à penser si sa décision de rejoindre les Assassins était la bonne. Il fût normal qu'elle se sente au lever plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'avait été la veille. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut Keria au pied du lit, un sourire au visage.

-Il est quelle heure ? Fit la jeune fille peu habituée à se lever tôt.

-Il est l'heure. Se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre. Le Maître vous attend. Après votre bain bien sûr. Fit-elle en lui désignant une volée d'escalier qu'elle n'avait pas vue la veille.

Elle finit par s'extirper de ses draps pour suivre la servante et expédier sa toilette. La jeune fille enfila ensuite sa tunique pour la première fois sous l'œil professionnel de Keria. A peine l'avait-elle mise qu'elle se sentit plus forte, plus sûre d'elle, comme investit d'un quelconque pouvoir mystique. Elle rabattit son capuchon en ne laissant dépasser que quelques unes de ses mèches blondes.

-Magnifique. Peut-être faudra-t-il faire quelques retouches au niveau des manches mais sinon c'est exactement votre taille. Conclu la couturière.

L'ancienne voleuse lui adressa un dernier signe de remerciement et monta les escaliers au pas de course pour rejoindre son nouveau Maître dans la salle d'entraînement. Ezio était au centre de la pièce, habillée de la même tunique que la veille. Une part d'elle-même se demandait si le Maestro possédait plusieurs vêtements différents pour être toujours vêtu de la même manière…

-Prête ? Lui fit-il en guise de salut.

-Bonjour également.

Il sourit.

-Mes excuses… Bonjour Aspirante.

-Béa. Il n'y a personne à impressionner.

-Pas encore. Mais une certaine hiérarchie devra être respectée dans la Confrérie.

-Hum…

Son ventre se mit alors à gargouiller horriblement fort.

-Et pour le petit déjeuner ?

-Lorsque tu auras finit ton entraînement matinal et que je jugerais tes performances satisfaisantes. Et il en sera toujours ainsi désormais.

-Magnifique… Vous empruntez vos méthodes de motivation aux Borgia ? Lui dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il n'eut aucun sourire.

-Bon d'accord, laissez tomber… Où est le sombre et ténébreux messer Niccolo ? Interrogea la jeune fille pour changer de sujet.

-Niccolo sert notre Ordre à sa manière, comme de nombreuses autres personnes. Certains sont faits pour être nos yeux et nos oreilles. D'autres la lame acérée de nos idéaux, dit-il à sa recrue.

-Il n'existe pas d'autres combattants Assassins tels que vous ?

Il fit non de la tête.

-L'Ordre des Assassins n'a cessé de décroître depuis de nombreuses années. Du temps de mon père celui-ci ne cherchait pas à le reconstruire mais à le préserver. Avec sa mort l'héritage de nos ancêtres a faillit être anéantit. J'ai prit sur moi de rebâtir la Fraternité afin qu'une telle chose ne puisse plus se reproduire. Nous possédons déjà plusieurs alliés tels que les voleurs et les mercenaires, sans compter les courtisanes. Mais ce dont la Confrérie a besoin désormais, ce qui faisait notre force autrefois, c'est de soldats. Et c'est pourquoi tu es là.

-Il est donc temps de commencer. Quel est le programme pour mon premier jour Maestro ?

-Tout d'abord j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Fit-il en désignant l'objet qui était posé sur la table du fond.

Béatrice s'approcha, curieuse. C'était un brassard marron munie d'une dague à ressort d'après ce qu'elle apercevait du mécanisme.

-La lame secrète des Assassins. Forgée dans un acier quasiment indestructible. Fine, acérée et indétectable elle sera ta meilleure arme. A titre personnel je te conseille de mettre également un gant de protection pour ta main si tu veux éviter les entailles.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et l'accrocha à son avant-bras gauche. D'une simple torsion de son poignet elle fit jaillir la lame, manquant au passage de lui arracher un doigt.

-Effectivement… Constata-t-elle en rétractant le mécanisme.

-Il était usage autrefois de faire passer plusieurs tests aux jeunes recrues afin d'être digne de pouvoir porter la lame. Je suis néanmoins partisan de commencer avec cette arme dès le début de la formation, comme je l'ai fait de mon temps.

Elle jeta un œil aux avant-bras d'Ezio.

-Tu… Je veux dire, « vous » en portez une à chaque bras ?

Il sourit.

-Quand tu auras la maîtrise suffisante peut-être pourras-tu maîtriser cette technique. Pour le moment concentre-toi sur le maniement d'une seule.

Il se tourna vers un mannequin disposé au centre de la pièce.

-Il faut avant tout t'habituer au maniement de la lame. Savoir la déclencher au bon moment sans se faire repérer. Ne pas hésiter une fois que ta cible est ta merci.

-Ne pas hésiter, répéta-t-elle. Aucun problème pour moi.

-En es-tu sûre ? Lorsque tu verras ton ennemi de face, lorsque tu plongeras tes yeux dans les siens, auras-tu la même affirmation ? Pourras-tu le tuer ?

Son Maître mettait le point une de ses principales interrogations depuis qu'elle avait accepté de commencer sa formation d'Assassin. Aura-t-elle le courage de faire ce qu'il conviendrait au moment donné ? Pourra-t-elle s'abolir du sentiment de culpabilité lorsqu'elle se décidera à effectuer sa besogne ? Tuer un garde en cas de légitime défense était une chose. Assassiner quelqu'un de sang froid en était une autre. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Ezio mit sa main sur son épaule en lui disant :

-Là est tout le paradoxe de notre Ordre. Nous tuons lorsque c'est nécessaire mais cela ne nous rends pas insensible et heureusement car c'est une des choses qui nous différencies de nos ennemis. Tu rencontreras de nombreuses personnes qui ne méritent pas forcément la mort au cours de ta vie dans la Confrérie mais garde à l'esprit que seul compte ta mission et ton devoir.

-Bon je crois que j'ai compris. Alors on commence ? Fit-elle pleine d'entrain en dégainant une nouvelle fois sa lame secrète.

Ezio secoua la tête d'énervement. Sa nouvelle recrue ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter débiter son flot de moral sur le Credo. Faisait-il déjà partit de cette génération d'anciens qui s'entêtaient à tenter d'inculquer leurs savoirs et leurs conseils aux jeunes générations insouciantes ? L'aspirante s'approcha du mannequin au trot et l'éventra d'un geste précis tout en exécutant un petit saut.

-Pas mal non ? Fit-elle satisfaite d'elle-même.

-Effectivement. Mais tes futures cibles ne seront pas aussi faciles à avoir.

Le Maître Assassin dégaina sa lame, le visage fermée, et défia son apprentie.

-Commençons.

Et c'est ainsi que dura plusieurs semaines d'entraînements intensives aux disciplines des Assassins : épée, dague, couteaux de lancé, corps à corps, dissimulation, stratégie… Rien n'était laissé au hasard par son mentor. Bien que son expérience en tant que voleuse lui permit de franchir rapidement les premières étapes de son apprentissage, cela ne l'empêchait pas de tomber tout les soirs sur sa couchette, morte de fatigue et souffrant le martyre de courbatures et de bleus en tout genre. Même si Ezio se trouvait être un professeur exigeant, il n'en restait pas moins d'agréable compagnie pour la jeune romaine. Elle aimait tout particulièrement les quelques nuits où il s'était mit en tête de l'instruire et lui dispensait les enseignements de divers écrivains et philosophes à l'aide de la bibliothèque. L'ambiance presque mystique de la pièce était accentuée par l'éclairage à la bougie, faisant valser leurs ombres sur les murs en pierres durant les longues heures qui défilaient. Il arrivait également plusieurs fois à l'Assassin de venir la chercher en plein sommeil et de la forcer à subir un quelconque entraînement ou encore à escalader les toits de Rome, ce qui lui permettait de s'aérer. Le mal ne dormait jamais lui répétait-il lorsque celle-ci refusait de se lever. Ezio étant satisfait de ses progrès, sa première mission qui devait la confirmer en tant que membre à part entière de la Confrérie arriva très vite. Elle dut l'accompagner dans les rues de Rome pour trouver et tuer un agent des Borgia qui sévissait en s'en prenant aux courtisanes. Les deux Assassins se faufilaient dans la foule lorsqu'Ezio indiqua à sa recrue de le suivre dans une ruelle adjacente. Après avoir fait quelques pas la jolie blonde entendit des pleurs. Une courtisane était au chevet d'une de ses consœurs, morte. Un filet de sang dégoulinait de sa bouche, les yeux grands ouverts. Ezio lui ferma les yeux en lui accordant une ultime bénédiction avant de se tourner vers celle qui pleurait.

-Qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

-Il… Medico signore, fit-elle en reniflant entre deux larmes. Enfin nul ne sait s'il en est vraiment un mais…

En regardant de nouveau son ancienne compagne elle ne put laisser échapper d'autres sanglots.

-Je l'avais mise en garde…

-Où est-il ?

-Plus loin vers le marché. Les autres filles vous indiqueront par où il est partit.

L'Assassin hocha la tête et partit en direction de la rue principale. Il aperçut une autre fille de joie qui lui désigna une autre rue sur la droite. Béa et Ezio allèrent ainsi d'informatrice en informatrice avant enfin de se trouver à une centaine de mètre du Templier, arborant les traits d'un banal médecin de la ville.

-Il est pour toi. Je t'observerais des toits. Tu devras te débrouiller seule et retourner au repaire une fois ta tâche accomplie. En aucun cas je n'interviendrais. Buena fortuna.

-Grazie Maestro, fit-elle en posant son poing devant son cœur pour le saluer.

La jeune recrue se mêla à la foule comme elle le faisait autrefois, lorgnant bien malgré elle sur quelques bourses bien remplie qui se trouvait à sa portée. Non. Elle n'était pas là pour ça. Elle continua droit devant elle, sa cible s'étant arrêtée à une échoppe. La jeune fille dégaina sa lame secrète et s'arrêta juste derrière lui. L'homme dût sentir sa présence car il se retourna très vite. Béatrice resta un instant interdite, hésitant à exercer sa besogne. Méritait-il vraiment de mourir ? Les yeux du Templier croisa ceux de la jeune romaine un instant et s'empressa de tenter de sortir ce qu'elle imagina être une arme. C'est donc par pur réflexe qu'elle abattit sa lame dans l'abdomen de son ennemi. L'homme s'agrippa le ventre et se tordit de douleur, du sang dégoulinant de sa blessure. La blonde se reprit très vite et l'acheva d'un coup dans la nuque. Le marchand qui avait observé la scène cria alors à une patrouille qui passait :

-Assassino ! Garde ! Ici il y a un Assassin !

Béatrice réagit au quart de tour et prit la poudre d'escampette, empruntant l'échelle qui était posée contre le mur de la boutique. Elle se prit alors une pierre dans le dos, jetée par l'une des patrouilles, qui faillit la faire lâcher prise. Derrière elle deux gardes la suivaient de près. Alors qu'elle finissait son escalade, une flèche siffla près de son oreille, décochée par un archer situé sur le toit en face. La jeune fille se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir fait un repérage plus précis des lieux. Une erreur qui pourrait lui coûter cher. Une fois debout elle se retourna et décrocha l'échelle du mur, faisant tomber les gardes qui la suivaient dans la foule hurlante. Une autre flèche égratigna son bras droit, lui tirant une grimace de douleur. Elle s'enfuit alors, sautant de toit en toit en mettant le plus possible de distance entre elle et ses poursuivants. Alors qu'elle avait échappé à leurs regards, elle reprit une autre échelle pour redescendre. La jeune fille trouva un banc tout proche et s'y assit entre deux personnes âgées et baissa la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard trois de ses poursuivants passèrent en trombe.

-Il devrait être ici.

-Merda quelqu'un a vu quelque chose ?

-Non.

L'un deux grogna de dépit et fit signe à ses camarades de partir.

-Il nous a échappé. Venez, ce n'est que partie remise.

Béatrice sourit sous sa capuche et attendit encore une vingtaine de minutes avant de se décider à commencer à partir en direction du repaire. Elle s'arrêta un instant chez un véritable medico pour qu'il lui donne un cataplasme pour sa blessure.

-Hum… Blessure superficielle. Appliquez cet onguent et dans deux jours elle disparaitra.

La jeune fille le remercia en le payant et repartit d'un pas lourd. Sa première mission avait été un succès malgré quelques erreurs mineures. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi mal ? Etait-ce cette exécution qui l'avait si chamboulé ? Décidant de retarder la confrontation avec son Maître, la jeune fille s'écarta de sa route initiale et fila en direction des vieux quartiers Est. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle escalada donc échelles et murs pour finir par se retrouver en haut d'une haute tour qui dominait de plusieurs dizaines de mètres la citée Romaine. L'ancienne voleuse se posa en douceur sur le rebord, laissant ses jambes tombées dans le vide. Une simple torsion de poignet et sa lame secrète apparut, encore tachée du sang de sa victime. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Devenir une meurtrière ? Rejoindre les Assassins dans leur lutte quasi-impossible de la liberté ? Peut-être avait-elle accepté un peu trop vite la proposition d'Ezio. D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-elle succombée aussi vite à sa demande ? La jeune voleuse ne s'était jamais sentie concernée par un quelconque idéal si ce n'est le sien. S'occuper des autres était trop dur, trop compliqué. Avait-elle été envoutée par un sortilège de l'homme à la capuche ? Peu probable. Alors pourquoi ? C'était comme si une force extérieure l'avait mise devant le fait accomplit. Car c'était la chose à faire, elle le savait alors. Mais maintenant ? Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes qui finirent par devenir des heures, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Des pas se répercutaient dans le repaire des Assassins. Ezio attendait dans la salle d'arme, le visage indéchiffrable.

-Alors ?

La jeune recrue baissa la tête en signe de respect.

-C'est fait Maestro, assura-t-elle en tentant de cacher le côté de sa tunique où elle avait été touchée. Tout s'est bien passé.

-Vraiment ? Interrogea-t-il inquisiteur.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, nerveuse.

-J'ai fais quelques erreurs, admit-elle enfin.

- Décris-les-moi.

-J'aurais dût faire un repérage plus précis. J'ai également hésité de le tuer alors que j'en ai avais l'occasion.

-La raison ?

Béa y réfléchit un instant, tentant d'analyser ses sentiments.

-Je ne sais pas… J'ai eut de la…

-Pitié ? Termina Ezio.

Béa le regarda, songeuse.

-Sans doute.

L'Assassin fit quelques pas avant de la fixer intensément.

-Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

Elle le regarda sans ciller.

-Je vais approfondir mon entraînement et faire en sorte de devenir meilleure. Fit-elle convaincue. Je peux vous assurer que de telles faiblesses ne se présenteront plus.

Il acquiesça et approuva, fier de l'état d'esprit de sa disciple. A ce stade il avait envisagé deux situations : soit Béatrice tirait les conséquences de ses erreurs et les corrigeait, soit elle, et c'est ce qu'il craignait le plus, abandonnait et s'en était terminé de son idée de reformer la Fraternité. Il lut dans ses yeux la détermination de la jeune fille et en fut rassuré.

-Bene. Je suis satisfaisait. Va te reposer… Et soigner ta blessure.

-Une dernière chose maestro.

-Oui ?

-Lorsque je suivais ma cible, j'ai… Eus une sorte de flash. Ma vision s'est brouillée, la foule est devenue opaque et le Templier s'est entouré d'une sorte de halo lumineux…

-La vision de l'aigle… Murmura l'Assassin.

-J'ai lu des choses dessus. C'est une sorte de sixième sens dont les Assassins se servent non ?

-En quelque sorte… C'est signe que ton entrainement porte ses fruits. Avec le temps tu arriveras à dompter ce don et à t'en servir à bon escient.

-Oui Maestro.

Elle s'inclina une dernière fois et sortit de la pièce.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre **** Le suivant arrive à bientôt**


End file.
